oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Village
Barbarian Village is the small village south of Edgeville and west of Varrock. It is one of the smallest places in all of RuneScape. There are also many aggressive barbarians here, so low level players are advised to not come here. The entire village is a multi-combat area, allowing many players to attack just one barbarian - or many barbarians to attack just one player. People who drop-trade items and cash from their soon to be banned mains to level 3 accounts often forget about Barbarian Village and get killed here on their way to Falador, providing a good opportunity for mid-level players to pick up hundreds of thousands of gold coins and expensive items. History A century ago the nomadic Mountain Tribe had become overcrowded, forcing them to shift camp more and more often. A warrior named Gunnar lead his friends and family and moved south, eventually settling between what would become Varrock and Falador. Though they abandoned their old nomadic traditions, they still dislike magic (believing it to be the "power of the gods") and fight with swords (spears for female Barbarians), axes and arrows. Entrances Barbarian Village can be entered east from Varrock, west from Falador, south from Draynor Village, and north from Edgeville. Barbarians are scattered throughout the whole village. The barbarians in the village are level 10 while the barbarians in the bar are level 17. There is also 'Gunthor the Brave', the barbarians' mighty leader, who is level 29. Prior to the update that added the stronghold of security, the Barbarian Vilage was an extremely dangerous place for players whose combat level is 20 or below because barbarians would be aggressive on these players, ganging them up and killing them in a few seconds. Places Peksa's Helmet Shop Peksa's Helmet Shop is the only non-members store where players can buy helmets, other than Valaine's shop in the Champions Guild, which sells black full helmets. Peksa sells and buys medium and full helmets of bronze, iron, steel, mithril and adamant. There is also a perpetually burning fire in the middle of Peksa's Helmet Shop which players can use to cook the fishes they caught in the fishing spot just outside the village's walls. Long Hall This bar is located in the large building in the north of the village, known as the 'long hall'. Free beer and cooked meat respawns on the tables. However, level 17 barbarians and the level 29 Gunthor the Brave are inside the bar, so low level players are taking a risk to go in. There is a single level 15 ranged Barbarian inside or around the hall, a change from the older versions where all Barbarians could attack using throwing axes. This is a popular area to train ranged combat, using the tables for cover, then moving out to collect arrows and drops. Miscellaneous * Fishing spots: To the east of the village are some fishing spots in the river. Players can fish with feathers or bait at these spots. This is one of the most popular fishing spots in the free world because of its relative proximity to the bank in Edgeville where players can store their fishes as well as the Stronghold of Security and the Edgeville dungeon. It is also very popular for power fishing players, fish scavengers, and fish beggars. A good way to obtain trout or salmon is to trade bait for food instead of begging for it if there are multiple beggars around * Spinning wheel: To the east of Peksa's Helmet Shop is a small house with a spinning wheel. Players here can turn wool into balls of wool. Or, if a player is a member, can spin flax. * Potter's wheel: To the south of the house with the spinning wheel is a house with a potter's wheel. Players can use clay with this and the potter's oven nearby to craft small items. In the free worlds, this is the only location of the Potter's wheel and oven outside the crafting guild. * Barbarian anvil: This is used to make spears and hasta using Barbarian training. * Barbarian Village mine: In the very centre of the village is a small crop of rocks. Coal and tin are the only ores that can be obtained from the rocks. Stronghold of Security Reached through a hole located in the mining area, this dungeon, new from July 4, 2006, is open to all players, member or free-to-play. It is a medium-sized dungeon that gives rewards for making it to the centre of each level. Various monsters live in them including goblins, minotaurs, and skeletons (on B4F) The Denizens *Gunthor the Brave *Hunding *Litara *Peksa *Tassie Slipcast *Sigurd *Barbarian *Unicorn Music Unlocked *Barbarianism Category:Misthalin zh-tw:野蠻村